Heat sinking devices may be coupled to a heat generating device, such as a power electronics device, to remove heat and lower the maximum operating temperature of the heat generating device. Cooling fluid may be used to receive heat generated by the heat generating device by convective thermal transfer, and remove such heat from the heat generating device. For example, cooling fluid may be directed toward a semiconductor cooling chip to remove heat from the heat generating device.
However, as power electronics are designed to operate at increased power levels and generate increased corresponding heat flux due to the demands of newly developed electrical systems, conventional heat sinks may be unable to adequately remove the heat flux to effectively lower the operating temperature of the power electronics to acceptable temperature levels.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative power electronics assemblies and power electronics devices having improved cooling structures.